


Water’s Reflection

by altalemur



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-11
Updated: 2005-10-11
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altalemur/pseuds/altalemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japas cools down after a jamming session with Mikau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water’s Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just an old fanfic about Japas masturbating. Turn back now.

Japas struck the last note on his bass crab and looked up at Mikau. They were both exhilarated from the jam session. When Mikau looked up from his guitar and smiled at Japas, the bassist automatically smiled back. He noted the slight signs of exertion on the other Zora, a wetter sheen on Mikau’s skin and slightly deeper breathes.

Japas couldn’t concentrate under the guitarist’s stare and he found himself looking for something to talk about to break his sudden tension.

“That was a great jam session.” When Mikau’s smile broadened and his gaze continued to lock with Japas, he found himself adding, “It’s too bad Evan won’t ever listen to it. He’s too proud for us to suggest it to him.”

At that Mikau looked away from Japas and gave the wall over the bassist’s left shoulder a focused stare. Japas was relieved for the redirected gaze, but not for the loss of that smile.

Japas was about to say something else when Mikau smirked and flicked his gaze back to the other Zora. “I can think of a way.” In a flash the guitarist was gone before Japas could respond.

The Zora looked from the closed door to where Mikau had last stood. In irritation, he kicked at the sand underneath his feet. He began to go over parts of the song again while he was absorbed in thought.

Mikau was acting weird lately. A few days ago he had been his normal, fun-loving self. Then yesterday, after pacing half of the morning away, he had disappeared completely. His sudden absence had frustrated Japas to the point that he was ready to smash his bass crab over Evans’ head, who still wouldn’t tell him where Mikau had gone. Then the mysterious Zora had shown up again and wanted to do a jam session.

On top of that, Mikau had barely spoken. Sometimes when they hung out or worked on songs for fun, Mikau would just let Japas rant on whatever he wanted to. But usually Mikau did most of the talking. Today Mikau had barely spoken. He hadn’t even stayed to hang around after the jam session!

Japas considered if Mikau was being affected by the murky water. It seemed that most of the band was acting odd, or at least edgy. He hoped it wasn’t anything permanent. Japas would rather have Mikau back to his normal self, spending most of his time with him.

Japas missed the last few notes in the song and struck the bass crab in irritation. This was not working. Usually playing riffs calmed him. Or if he played them with Mikau, he blew off steam. He was probably high strung from the lack of after-jamming downtime with the guitarist.

Japas ran his hand along the strings on the bass crab. He couldn’t relax today. He’d built up too much adrenaline while jamming with Mikau. If he didn’t vent it, his fingers would cramp up.

The slim Zora sighed and ran his right hand over his face while the other held his bass crab. His hand flipped at one of the fins covering his face. He looked up toward the ceiling. He was thinking too much about Mikau. It was hard enough not seeing him for so long and brooding about it.

Japas’ fingers trailed down his neck and over his shoulder. He really shouldn’t be thinking about Mikau. He was tense enough without brooding more on the guitarist. He rubbed his shoulder, feeling the tense muscles. He worked his way down across his chest. His skin was slick with earlier exertion, just like Mikau’s skin as he had left.

The hand over Japas’ skin shook slightly as the one on his bass crab tightened. His thoughts kept drifting to the other Zora. The image of Mikau as he looked a few moments ago was more prominent than the walls of Japas’ room. The bassist’s hand drifted over his body as his mind’s eye drifted over Mikau.

The guitarist had been slick from the ocean when he’d first come in, with water still dripping along the curves on his arms, chest, and abs. During the jam session, Japas had raptly studied the other Zora’s new outfit. He wasn’t sure what Mikau was trying to say with all that leather, but one thing of particular interest was the new kilt of Mikau’s. The green material was more soaked than the Zora’s skin, clinging to the toned legs that Japas was used to seeing and highlighting the muscular form.

Japas came back to himself to find his hand had traversed his own flat abs down to the juncture between groin and thigh. The other hand had lowered the grip on the bass crab, pushing the instrument firmly against the bassist’s left side. Japas gulped and panted. His thoughts had taken him to an awkward point, one he had been to before on nervous nights before concerts and private moments after long days with the desirable guitarist. Japas shivered against the bass crab at his side in memory.

Breathing deeply, Japas began slowly rubbing his crotch, feeling the slick skin under his hand warming in arousal. Feeling himself unsheathing, Japas gently began rubbing the head. His thumb struck a string on the crab as he groaned at the first contact. Pressing the head to his palm he slid his fingers down his length that was still below his slit and out of sight.

Japas’ breathe shuddered and he found himself closing his eyes. As his hand continued, he again saw Mikau as he was departing. The guitarist was muscle everywhere Japas looked. The bassist knew from casual, friendly contact that although Mikau’s skin was just as smooth as his own, it had an underlying muscular firmness that left him wanted to touch more.

Japas opened his eyes to find himself fully unsheathed with his hand firmly around the base. He alternated between squeezing and pumping from tip to base. His breathe hitched and he found himself pressing his bass crab closer to his side, the base of digging into his hip, almost like the pressure almost felt like a firm hand.

Japas tried to stifle his moan as he tilted his head back. He rocked his hips into his hand and closed his eyes as his mind filled with images of Mikau. He wondered what Mikau would look like during arousal. He had seen the guitarist flushed and exerted before. The late evening sun had glistened off the dripping Zora, heavy breathing slowing, with his skin flushed and pleasantly warm against Japas’ friendly contact.

Japas gasped and picked up the pace of his hips. His erection was burning and slick under his hand. His hand worked over the ridges of muscles. The bass crab at his side was moving on his sweating skin, the pressure being turned into a passionate hand in his mind.

If Mikau were aroused, Japas imagined he’d be just as hot and humid, but still with the same firmness under his slick skin. The bassist massaged his own arousal as he ran his hand down the full length. Yes, very firm.

His left hand slid down on the bass crab, imagining the satiny firmness and burning heat of the other Zora’s flesh. Japas’ breath came in hot pants. His chest felt like it was radiating heat. In his mind, he could feel the heavy pants of Mikau adding to the heat on his skin. The feel of heated flesh against his own filled his mind.

Japas arched as he continued pumping. If Mikau’s body were flushed and sweaty, his face would be more so. Mikau had a very expressive face. Japas thought of the vibrant guitarist’s wore while he played. Mikau could have a very concentrated expression if working out a part of a riff. Or his face could be relaxed while enjoying the jam session. Mikau would definitely have a mix of the two during sex.

Japas bit his lip at the image of a flushed Mikau, smiling and enjoying everything the slimmer Zora did to him. Japas pumped the burning flesh in his hand quicker. His mind surrounded himself with the feeling of Mikau. His panting was getting louder and he had to grit his teeth. The warm feeling of Mikau against him, rocking with each of the bassist’s thrusts enveloped him. Japas saw that perfect face, focusing on the pleasure, being overwhelmed by it. Finally, that face tilted back and screamed.

His entire body jerked. His world tilted forward as hips thrust and his hand clenched one last time. Japas arched back and clenched his teeth on a scream. The world fell away and he was left alone with that face.

When Japas came back to himself, he was kneeling in the sand. He released his grip on his length. He attempted to even his breathing while otherwise not moving as he slowly re-sheathed. Once he realized his left hand was still gripping his bass crab, he gently lowered it to the sand. Japas promptly fell on his ass.

In front of him, Japas saw the trail of cum sticking to the sand. He idly kicked some sand over it before resigning to cleaning it later. Japas sighed and reclined fully in the sand. He brought his right hand to his face. It was a mess too. He aimlessly reached for a discarded music sheet near his head and wiped his hand on that.

Japas felt his sore hip. Apparently his instrument had dug a little too much into his side. It felt sore enough to leave a nasty bruise, and probably would if he didn’t put something on it. While staring at the ceiling, Japas weighed the cost of a red potion against having everyone ask him about his mysterious mark. He decided to buy the potion, later.

After staring a while at the floor, Japas got up. Kicking a bit more sand over his mess, he walked to the door. He was going to go find Mikau. Well, first he’d bath, or at least swim. Then he’d borrow some rupees from Evans for the red potion. Then he’d find Mikau. It just wasn’t the same in his room when Mikau wasn’t hanging around.

Japas walked out the door with a contented smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this waaaay back when. Uploading for... reasons.
> 
> I still maintain the headcanon that Zora have the same sort of anatomy as dolphins.


End file.
